A Fresh Start
by Football Girl
Summary: This fanfic is only the beginning. I really do have a plan with this one. Please be patient. Potter goes to America.
1. Default Chapter Title

**A Fresh Start:  
Chapter One  
By Football Girl (aka JamZ)**   


* * *

  


This is only the first part of my series. Harry's got the chance for a fresh start at a wizarding school in America, of all places. Maybe eventually he'll meet a girl . . . who knows? I do! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Read and enjoy, and then review!   


* * *

  


"This is the last straw, Potter!" Professor Snape yelled as he waved his wand furiously, trying to remove the huge green warts that were rapidly spreading over the Slytherins. Harry had finally pulled off his plan to infect all the Slytherins with the Crackados virus, which caused them to be covered with green, bumpy, itchy warts every Halloween. He had also stolen the only book that contained the cure [to the virus] on Hogwarts ground. "I will be taking this matter up with Professor McGonagall," Snape continued, sneering at Harry.  
Harry's smile disappeared. Since Professor Dumbledore had gone away to help with the war against Voldemort's rising forces, McGonagall had been in charge, and McGonagall was NOT happy with Harry right now.  
"Again Potter?" McGonagall asked with a sigh as Snape shoved Harry roughly through her door. "I don't know why you keep getting into trouble, but you do." McGonagall sat back in her chair as Snape explained Harry's trick to the deputy headmaster. Her lips got tighter and tighter, until she snapped out of her seat and went to stand by the window.  
"Thank you for informing me, Professor," she said, signaling that Snape should leave. He got up, bowed sarcastically, and reluctantly exited the room, giving Harry a token sneer on the way out.  
"What's wrong Potter?" McGonagall asked as soon as Snape had left. "You used to be such a good boy. You have such potential!" Harry just sat there, unwilling to admit that he resented Dumbledore's absence, and that he was even a little afraid now that the old wizard had gone. McGonagall continued, "Potter, I know you need to be here. Hogwarts is the best place to get a wizarding education. But I just don't know what to do with you anymore! I'm sending you to America."  
Harry's head, which, up until this point, had been focused on a bit of dust on the ground, snapped up, shocked. America? America! But he wanted to be at Hogwarts! His friends were at Hogwarts! Ron was at Hogwarts! Hermione . . .  
"I know it must come as a bit of a shock, but the headmaster at Shawnee School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is exactly the kind of person who would know how to handle you."  
"H-handle me?" Harry asked with a note of anxiety in his voice. How would the headmaster at the American school handle him?  
"Yes, I understand he's had plenty of experience with, er, unruly students. I've already looked up his address. I'll just send him an owl today. Start packing, Potter; you're off to America." With that she ushered him out of her office and started scribbling away with a violet pen.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Harry's best friend Ron Weasley came up the hall with Cho Chang and Justin Flinch-Fletchley tagging along behind him. "Tell 'em Harry! It was great, man, you shoulda seen it! Just spectacular! The way Snape's eyes got all buggy and these huge green bumps started popping up all over him! I'll never forget that! And Malfoy! He coulda just killed ya, huh Harry?"  
"Yeah," Harry replied, trying to build up enough enthusiasm to seem his normal cheerful self.  
"Snape chewed your butt pretty bad, huh Harry?" Ron said, slugging Harry on the shoulder. He walked on with Justin, still laughing and talking to everyone he saw about Harry's triumph over the Slytherins. Cho stayed behind, looking quizzically at Harry.  
"You okay?" she asked, timidly laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"McGonagall says she's sick of dealing with me. She wants me to go to the wizarding school in America. Says that the headmaster there will know how to handle me better." Cho's eyes went wide, and she gave Harry a quick hug. "She told me to start packing," Harry continued, forcing back tears angrily.  
"I'm sorry Harry. I know that Professor McGonagall knows what she's doing, though. I'm sure that things will work out okay for you." Cho gave Harry a dazzling smile, then walked off.  
How trite, Harry thought bitterly. Cho had said something so predictable, and it didn't help him at all. He wouldn't have minded a kiss, but he reminded himself that she was still recovering from the loss of her late boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, who had died in a confrontation with Voldemort the past year, Harry's fourth at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had eventually escaped from Voldemort, but "You-Know-Who" was nevertheless back in all his former force, a condition which Harry still felt responsible for.  
Harry turned towards the Gryffindor common room. He told the fat lady in pink the password (schizophrenia) when he came to her portrait. She swung her heavy frame out of the way, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, which was deserted, the fire almost out. Nearly everyone was in class. Harry slumped down in a big, comfortable chair near the dying fire and felt sadness wash over him.   
He knew that he shouldn't have played so many practical jokes. Perhaps he had overdone it. Dumbledore should never have left, Harry said to himself.  
After almost an hour, Harry decided to accept the change. He would miss Ron. He would miss Professor Lupin. Hermione . . . well he just wasn't quite sure how he felt about Hermione yet.  
He went up the stairs to his dorm and started packing his trunk.


	2. Default Chapter Title

### A Fresh Start:  
Chapter 2

  
By Football Girl (Aka JamZ)  
  


* * *

  


Hello again everyone! It's simply wonderful to be continuing this story. Nothing much happens this chapter, I'm sorry to say. It's mostly just a bridge to the next one. I'm trying really hard to make the chapters short, so that you don't have to read until midnight just to finish one chapter. Read and review please!

  


* * *

  


Harry Potter lugged his trunk into Professor Minerva McGonagall's office on the top floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron stood nearby, looking like he was trying valiantly not to cry. Hermione wasn't even making a pretense; the tears flowed freely from her eyes. McGonagall excused herself, her eyes lined with silver, saying that she had some things to take care of and she would be back in a few minutes.  
"Well . . ." Harry started, then Hermione collapsed into tears, and gave Harry a huge hug, drenching the shoulder of his robes with her tears.  
"Oh Harry," she sobbed despairingly, "we don't even know when we'll see you again."  
Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued crying. Harry stroked her bushy brown hair comfortingly.  
"We'll see each other soon," he whispered in her ear. "Vol- sorry, 'You-Know-Who' can't hold forever. Dumbledore and the others will get him. I'll do my part. I'll be back, I'm sure of it."  
McGonagall walked in, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before sobbing again into a small lacy handkerchief. Ron shook Harry's hand bravely, then stood back as Professor McGonagall threw a pinch of sparkling dust into the fire. The flames leapt up, turning green and cool. Harry stepped in, dragging his trunk with him. He shouted, "Shawnee School of Witchcraft and Wiz-" and then he was gone, swept up into a flaming whirlwind.  
He closed his eyes, tucking his elbows in close to his body. He didn't know how long he flew past the numerous fireplaces, but it was at least fifteen minutes before he fell out of a fireplace, landing sprawled across his trunk.  
"Welcome Harry," said a deep, friendly voice from somewhere above him. Harry put on his glasses, which had fallen off when he came out of the fireplace. He looked up; the room slowly came into focus.  
"You all right?" the man asked, offering his hand. As Harry took his hand and was pulled to his feet, he realized his eyes came up to this man's enormous chest. This must be the headmaster, Harry thought suddenly. Taking a step back, he started looking his new dean over.  
The headmaster was, besides being tall, a very imposing figure. His arms were large, beefy, well-muscled, and a deep nutmeg color. The eyes, which were smiling and surrounded by tiny laugh lines, were black and twinkling, and seemed to change from blackish-brown to brownish-black continually. Harry also noticed the cheekbones were high, the face round, and the nose hooked. The man's hair, which was long, silky, and blue-black, was hanging freely about his face and shoulders. He was wearing emerald dress robes.  
"I'm Professor Lightfoot," said the man, shaking Harry's hand.  
"Harry Potter," he replied.  
"Welcome to Shawnee SWW, Harry. I'll take you to your room now. The kids should be about ready to start class now." Harry looked at his watch, puzzled; it said two o' clock. Lightfoot laughed. He had a healthy laugh, a deep, friendly rolling sound. "Time change, kiddo," he said with a smile. "It's nine here."  
Harry grinned back. He was beginning to like America.  


  


* * *

  


Well, that was it! What did you think? Everyone is aware of the fact that I don't own any of the HP characters, except for Professor Lightfoot, which I admit is a very predictable Native American name. I'd like to take the opportunity to inform everyone that I am Cherokee, so it's not like I'm mocking American Indians or anything. Please review my story. If there's a direction that you would like to see the story go, I'm definitely taking suggestions.


	3. Default Chapter Title

## A Fresh Start:  
Chapter 3

  


### By Football Girl (Aka JamZ)

  


* * *

  


Hello again. More to come with this series. I have it all planned out, as a matter of fact.Please R/R, flame me for all I care. Just tell me what you think. Otherwise I promise you an extremely crappy story!

  


* * *

  


Harry lay back on his bunkbed and stared at the mural on the ceiling. The picture was of a ghostly Indian sitting on a horse, with bow drawn and an eagle sitting on his shoulder. Wolves ran in the distance, and owls flew through the stars. A small group of longhouses, tipis, wigwams, and pueblos could be seen in the far distance, light and smoke rising from the campsite. Harry heaved a sigh.  
He loved America, couldn't help it. Professor Lightfoot had introduced him to the school, going over everything in minute detail. The building itself was a large, two-story ranch, made out of huge whole logs stacked together, with lots of windows that let the sun in. It was situated on an ancient Ute ceremonial ground, where the Shamans had performed many rituals and dances to keep the darkness away.  
_Strange_, thought Harry, _that even in those days they had dark magic, dark wizards, things that everyone feared._ Harry had never realized all the magic that the Native Americans had been involved with. The European muggles had no clue compared to the Indian muggles of the past five hundred years.  
Everything at Shawnee was very different from Hogwarts. The building, of course, was nothing like the wonderfully dark halls of the Hogwarts castle, which was located on a high cliff near a lake. The Shawnee Ranch was warm, bright, and inviting. Instead of silvery ghosts like Peeves, Nearly-Headless Nick, and the Bloody Baron, the warm-colored ghosts of old shamans and braves could be seen in the hallways, or in the fields riding long-forgotten horses.  
Organization at Shawnee was much different, too. Instead of houses, there were four tribes, almost parallel to the four Hogwarts Houses. The Cherokee, noted for their bravery and courage, was the tribe into which Harry had been placed. There were also the Mohican, who were noted for their wisdom, the Aleut, the hard-workers, and the Chickasaw, those who would not let anything stand in their way.  
Besides those obvious differences, there were little changes from the life Harry had known. The food was much different, the dress code included just about anything that anyone wanted to wear, including muggle clothes. The biggest difference was that there was no Ron, no Hermione to talk to and fool around with. But that was the only thing that really hurt.  
"Hey, whoa! You must be Harry." A boy Harry's age with blond hair and an eastern accent walked into the room, followed by a boy with black hair. Harry sat up.  
"Yeah, Lightfoot told us that we had a new roomate. The guy from Hogwarts. This must be him, huh?" The black-haired kid looked curiously at Harry.  
"Hey, cool," said the fair-headed kid. "I'm Jordan. Actually, it's Mattie Jordan, short for Matthias. But I go by Jordan. And this is Kade," he continued, as if just remembering that he was there.  
"Kade Brown," said the boy, shaking his hand. "I guess we're your roomates, bud. But we seem to be short a bed."  
"Professor Lightfoot said he'd bring one up later for me," Harry told them.  
"Hey Harry," Jordan said, sitting down on the bed, "what I don't get is why you left Hogwarts in the first place. It's supposed to be, like, the best school around, isn't it?" Kade hit him and gave him a look. "Well, I just wanted to know," he said defensively.  
"It's okay," said Harry, and started to explain the whole thing, starting with his troublemaking ideas.  
"Dude, though, I've head about Dumbledore! Why'd he go and hire an a-hole like Snape in the first place?"  
"I've never really thought about it that way. Snape was even a Death Eater and Dumbledore _still_ hired him!" As Harry and Jordan were talking, Kade was checking his watch.  
"Dinner!" he said enthusiastically. They, all three, jumped up from the bed and went to the door, walking through the Cherokee common room, an airy, well-lit room on the second floor with many windows open to the bright fall sun. Harry looked out at the beautiful trees which were just turning deep shades of red, yellow, and gold. Over the treetops in the background the gorgeous Sangre De Cristo mountains were visible; he could see the Rockies in the distance. _This place is beautiful,_ he thought. Things looked a lot brighter now that he knew he wouldn't be sitting alone. The three boys chatted merrily as they continued on their way to the mess hall.  


  


* * *

  


I'll tell you my idea for what's coming next now. I'm going to have correspondence start between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Maybe I'll even do a parallel series with what's happening at Hogwarts while Harry's away. If you have any more ides, please respond in the review section, or e-mail me at [jamie_morton@hotmail.com][1]

  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:jamie_morton@hotmail.com?subject=fanfiction.net reader/responder



	4. Default Chapter Title

## A Fresh Start:  
Chapter 2

  


### By Football Girl (Aka JamZ)

  


* * *

  


Hello once again! This is the fourth chapter of my series. Again, this is mostly a bridge. There is a very interesting plot twist that the Harry Potter books are so famous for coming up towards the end though. Unlike the book, however, you'll have to wait for it! BWAHAHAHAHA! Just be patient with me for now.   


* * *

  
The next few weeks flew by for Harry. Jordan and Kade were introducing him to everyone they knew, even a few girls, which Harry hadn't had much experience with.  
"We so dig your English accent!" they were fond of telling him, if only to make him blush with awkward pleasure.  
The best part were the teachers at Shawnee. At Hogwarts, many of the teachers had been no-nonsense, and Professor Snape had been downright cruel (not to mention greasy and smelly). Harry's new teachers, however, were very approachable, even friendly. They seemed to care genuinely about their students' futures in the magical world, enough to let down their barrier of professional detachment. And Professor Lightfoot was great. He knew every single student's name, and would greet them in the hallways.  
Harry's favorite class was care of magical creatures, which was taught by Lightfoot himself. Instead of attempting to care for such dangerous creatures as blast-ended skrewts, the students would actually _learn_ about how to feed, water, and groom the creatures. There were even times when they were allowed to take a ride on a hippogriff, which was still a thrill, despite the fact that Harry had experienced it before (though he didn't tell Lightfoot that).  
The food took some adjustment, but Harry was even getting used to the hamburgers, French fries, and soda that the school offered. He even enjoyed the Mexican food that was constantly set before them. Still, there were days when he would have done anything for a good cup of Earl Grey tea.  
But the best part about Shawnee was the fact that everyoe seemed to like him, even the Chickasaw tribe. He had no enemies, which was a refreshing change after the unceasing taunting of the Slytherins at Hogwarts, especially Draco Malfoy and his cronies.  
Harry was having an exceptionally good day, owing to the fact that a harvest dance had been announced for the next weekend during breakfast announcements. It had been Lightfoot's idea to celebrate the corn harvest, and he had told them that he would perform an owl dance around the fire after the feast. The dance would be held outside, in one of the expansive pastures. _Well chaperoned, too,_ Harry thought. _Darn._  
Harry already knew exactly who he was going to invite; he was pretty sure he could have his pick of any girl in the school. But Brooke Summer was the one he was interested in. She had big, beautiful brown eyes, and curly red-brown hair, topping off a slim, athletic body with fine, muscled arms and delicate hands. They had much in common; Brooke played keeper for the Cherokee house Quidditch team. He was just going upstairs to the common room with Kade to ask her to the dance. They were going up the staircase to the huge, airy recreation room when Kade suddenly stopped. Harry was still around the corner of the staircase, and couldn't see what made him clench his fists and tighten his lips. He soon found out. Kade stepped forward and beckoned him around the corner.  
"Malfoy," said Kade through clenched teeth.  


* * *

  
Ooh, I know! It seems so impossible, doesn't it? And how does Kade know Malfoy, beyond what Harry has told him? See, this is where the good, suspenseful, tense part comes in where you'll really hate me. Just believe me when I say that this story will be worth the wait! Again, if you have any comments, or notice any mistakes, be sure to e-mail me at [jamie_morton@hotmail.com][1]. Don't forget to review!

   [1]: mailto:jamie_morton@hotmail.com?subject=About Your Fanfic . . .



	5. Default Chapter Title

## A Fresh Start:  
Chapter 5

  


### By Football Girl (aka JamZ)

  


* * *

  
Well it certainly has been a while, hasn't it? I bet the faithful few are just dying to know what happens next! I love the suspense, though! Actually, school has been very busy, and ACT, and finals, and gradecards . . . I'm truly sorry that I have had so little time for this. I enjoy writing them just as much as you all enjoy reading them! Or maybe more. Anyway, this story turns a little more towards the evil-Harry that everyone loves writing about. It's PG for some _very_ mild language and, er, scenes. Close calls maybe? I'm working at this very moment on a Hogwarts parallel series!   


* * *

  
Harry, shocked at hearing Malfoy's name again, stepped quickly around the corner. He searched desperately for the tall, lanky form of Draco Malfoy.  
"Down here, _bad boy_," a sultry little voice said from somewhere lower than him. He looked down.  
Before him stood one of the sexiest creatures Harry had ever laid eyes upon. He felt a small twinge down low and became aware of certain changes his body was going through at fifteen.  
The tiny little thing couldn't have been much above a meter and a half [look it up lazy!], but had the most gorgeous, perfect proportions. Just the right curves, short or otherwise. Her hair was light blond, almost white, and her skin was pale. Blue eyes glittered out at him from a well-set face with a cute pointy little nose. It was amazing to Harry that he hadn't noticed this gorgeous creature before.  
"Where are you going _Kade_?" the girl, who had to be Malfoy, said with a sneer.  
"If you aren't against it," Kade began, his teeth clenched, "we're going upstairs to get dates for the dance."  
"What if I _am_ against it, hmm?" Malfoy took a step closer, and Kade stiffened visibly, then turned and continued up the staircase, brushing Malfoy roughly aside, leaving Harry alone. The blond heaved a heavy sigh, then turned to him.  
"So you're Potter, huh? Yeah, my cousin told me all about you." She laughed a cruel, hard, but likeable laugh and sauntered up to him. Every movement she made was so intentionally provocative and sexy. Harry's body got a little tighter and harder. He tried to act casual.  
"So who are you?" he asked, nonchalantly.  
"Well since my ex is such an a**hole, you already know my last name. I'm Scelia [It's Latin-derived. Look it up]. The Malfoys have a thing about weird names," she added, rolling her eyes. "And you're Harry Potter." She looked him up and down, and suppressed a grin, then looked right back into his eyes. "See you around." She began to walk off.  
"Hey wait!" Harry cried suddenly.  turned around and looked at him with a quizically sarcastic expression. "The dance is next Friday. You want to go?" He gulped, waiting apprehensively for her reply. _With who?_You_?_ her eyes and hands asked. Muscles in her eyes seemed to show that she was pondering it. She did that sultry saunter again, right up until she was only centimeters away from him.  
"Hmm," she purred, running a finger lightly along his arm. Then she scoffed, gave a laugh and walked off. Harry was shocked. Angry, he continued up the stairs.   


* * *

  
Well, well, well! That was pretty interesting! Was it worth the wait? Please let me know by REVIEWING or e-mailing me at [jamie_morton@hotmail.com][1]. Stay tuned for the next installment!  


   [1]: mailto:jamie_morton@hotmail.com?subject="Fanfiction



	6. Default Chapter Title

## A Fresh Start  
Chapter 6

### by Football Girl (aka JamZ)

  


* * *

  
Author's Note: Yes, this next installment is another bridge; it encompasses several months (I think). The Hogwarts series seems to be a little stuck right now, but it is coming! Read and Review! 

* * *

It had been almost two months since Harry had left Hogwarts. At the beginning he had sent a few owls to Harry and Hermione, but their correspondence had faltered as Harry became more and more consumed in his new life.  
Malfoy was everywhere. She made a point of sitting near Harry at one of the small, round tables in the mess hall. She'd touch his arm, brush against him, all the time spurning his approaches towards her. Eventually, he ignored her, and avoided her at all costs.  
_Kade had the right idea,_ Harry thought one night. There had been a school swimming party that night, and the sight of Scelia in a two-piece (which the girls weren't supposed to be wearing, but only the female teachers seemed to mind) had been enough to arouse his lust to almost undeniable proportions.  
He was very sure that he could kill her with no remorse, and suffer very little consequence. Every guy in the school knew what he was feeling, including most of the teachers. The constant teasing was wearing on him, and making him edgy and irritable.  
At the same time, he was having extremely wild dreams, including one he had the night of the swimming party. It was a wild, erotic fantasy, full of Malfoy [Scelia, not Draco, perverts].  
_They were back at the pool, alone this time. It was late at night, and the only light was the light of the moon glistening on the water. Harry was sitting in the shadows in a lawnchair, unbeknownst to her. She came up out of the water, body glistening, pushing her hair back out of her eyes.  
She apparently decided that the confines of a bikini were too restricting for her particular style of swimming, and slowly undid the narrow strings, her back still to him. He stood up straight, and she began to turn around . . .__  
"Hey buddy!" A loud voice roused him from his reverie, and he started awake, sweat standing out on his brow. "Party, man! PARTY!" It was Jordan, the moron, holding an icy Wizards' Whizzy Wine Cooler. "Party, dude! Let's go." Harry swung off his bed, still fully dressed, and grabbed the bottle from Jordan, taking a long, refreshing swig.  
"Let's go then," Harry said, wiping his mouth and handing the bottle back to a laughing Jordan.   


* * *

Well! Harry could use a hot shower and a picture of Hermione by his bedside, couldn't he? Ooh, I've got some big-time guilt worked up for him. But remember, good things come to those that wait!  


[][1] [][2]

_

   [1]: mailto:jamie_morton@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.cfministries.faithweb.com/index.html



End file.
